


On Reserve

by WestershireSauce



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha!Bolin, Alpha!Korra, Alpha!Mako, Alpha/Omega, Business, Dirty Talk, F/F, Flashback, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Korra, Independent Asami, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2020, Longing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not your typical Omega, Omega!Asami, Scenting, Vaginal Sex, heat - Freeform, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestershireSauce/pseuds/WestershireSauce
Summary: Asami is a lonely omega engineer and inventor. She refuses to be mated to any alpha for fear she will lose her freedom. Instead she prefers to bear the week-long heats on her own. When an ill-timed heat affects her ability to attend the premier conference in the burgeoning field of her industry, Asami accepts the help of a strange female alpha to shorten her heat and make it to the conference.For Twitter's Korrasami Week 2020Day 4: Longing
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 124
Kudos: 832





	1. Chapter 1

Asami had resigned herself to be lonely long ago. She was an omega, meant to be bred and owned by an alpha, not an inventor with a dream that could change the world. She would ignore the leers and pitying looks that she received when she was close to her heat yet showed no sign of being scented by an alpha. At her age, she was basically an old maid. By society’s standards, her worth was dependent on the power her alpha could supply her with, along with the pups she would produce. When she spoke about the importance of her work and how she did not have time to care for infants or, Spirits forbid, a lazy alpha, she was met with derision. Friends and family distanced themselves more and more as the years passed and Asami did not “get over her stubborn phase.”

The green eyed brunette did not pretend that she was not sometimes at the mercy of her biology. Catching the scent of a particularly alluring alpha would make her long to give in to her submissive side, to finally allow herself to give in to the pleasure of a bite and to be claimed. She would push down her traitorous inner omega, choosing to distract herself with more noble pursuits. 

~~~

As much as she had loved the town she grew up in, she found that a larger city was a necessary fresh start. In Republic City she was one of many unmated omegas. No one looked at her as the ‘quirky’ Sato heir, head in the clouds as she tinkered with some silly project instead of settling down and doing her duty.

Mako and Bolin were a pair of brothers that Asami had met soon after she moved to Republic City. When she had first met them, Asami had been surprised they were related at all. Although both alphas were handsome, they could not be more different. Mako was a tall, lean man with amber eyes and a brooding face topped off with a well maintained head of dark hair. In contrast, Bolin was shorter and burlier with a wide grin and sparkling green eyes. His black hair was coiffed to sport a curl in the front that he would fiddle with when he was particularly excited about something, which was often. 

The brothers had been especially helpful in helping Asami secure a plot of land to build a warehouse and work on her projects. Not everyone was evolved enough to want to work with a woman, much less an omega, so their partnership had been most welcome. The men had grown up in the city and they were not too shabby at working with their hands either. Asami was grateful to have found her place alongside them in Republic City. 

Another benefit that Mako and Bolin provided was that they were unmated alphas. When Asami would be close to her heats, the brothers would take turns soothing her through the process. They would stay over with her before the worst of it hit, pretending to nest with her and making sure their calming pheromones lingered for when Asami was at her worst. Then she would hole up with a pillow or shirt scented by Mako or Bolin, trying to fight the urge to touch herself for as long as possible. The fact that the men never overstepped and respected her wishes to otherwise remain alone during her heats meant everything to the omega. They also never asked for her help in return during their ruts. Unlike Asami, the alpha brothers did not deny themselves the pleasure of indulging during their ruts. 

~~~ 

The omega cursed herself. This was the worst timing. She had planned to attend a conference in Ba Sing Se where she could present some of her work and discuss future steps with like minded individuals in the field of aeronautics. She had been looking forward to it for months, especially because she had been given an opportunity to participate in a panel with other inventors. Now she might have to miss the whole thing because of her approaching heat. Somehow she had miscalculated when she would start and the worst part would fall during the conference. Even if she managed to take Mako or Bolin with her, she would not be able to step out of her hotel room. She had called over the brothers to discuss possible solutions.

“This conference could provide us with the breakthrough we need to get this project off of the ground! Literally! The compendium on aeronautics available on reserve is the largest in the country!” Asami grabbed her hair and bunched it over her head in despair. Mako narrowed his eyes at her manic energy, not sure what to do.So far they had avoided the only solution they knew would work. Asami would need to allow an alpha to assist her to make sure her heat ended early. Bolin snapped his fingers, pulling the attention towards himself.

“I’ve got it!” He waved away their apprehensive looks, “No really, listen.” He pointed at the omega. “Asami needs to end her heat before the conference, right?” The other two occupants in the room nodded along. So far he was just stating facts. The green eyed alpha pointed at Mako and himself, “And who do we know who is ideal for the job?” He smiled widely, as if Mako and him were on the same wavelength. 

“Absolutely not!” Mako and Asami spoke out at the same time. Bolin looked at them in confusion.

“What? Mako! But it’s perfect.” He looked at Asami, “And you don’t even know Korra. You might like her!” He pouted pitifully, scuffing his shoe on the floor. “No one ever likes my ideas,” he mumbled.

Asami looked over at Mako who was standing with his hand over his chin. He slowly started to nod, tilting his head side to side as if he were weighing the pros and cons. He shot Bolin a small nod.

“You know what, little brother, that just might work.”

~~~

Asami was surprised by the alpha standing in her doorway. The omega had long known that she did not have a preference for male or female partners, although female alphas were rare, but the woman’s appearance was unexpected. Additionally, Asami was still worried this might all be some silly joke the boys were playing on her. Getting a stranger to do this kind of thing was not unheard of but Asami was still apprehensive. The woman smiled at her crookedly before letting herself into the room. Her blue eyes appraised the apartment while Asami appraised her. 

The woman had brown hair cut into a bob that stopped a few inches from her strong tan shoulders. The sleeveless shirt she wore was thin and it clung to her back muscles as she stepped further into Asami’s home. She had a beautiful geometric style tattoo wrapped around her bicep and her skin shone like a bronze statue **;** sunkissed and radiant. The omega’s eyes drifted down to the alpha’s legs. She was wearing loose pants and boots typical for day workers. 

“Nice place,” the alpha commented, finally turning around to shake Asami’s hand. Her hand was callused and her grip was strong and sure as it surrounded Asami’s smaller, paler hand. “I’m Korra, by the way, in case you were worried that some strange woman walked into your home.”

 _I’m not sure that isn’t still the case._ Asami thought to herself, making sure to school her face into a pleasant expression. No need to ruin this before they even started. 

~~~

“So, Mako and Bolin said you’ve been friends for quite some time,” Asami attempted to make polite conversation as she poured them tea. She had laid out some snacks and the alpha had eagerly helped herself. She swallowed her mouthful of cookies before answering, 

“Sure have. We probably met when we were just presenting. It was tough being an alpha girl and they were some of the only guys that weren’t weird about it.” She took a swig of tea before she settled more comfortably on Asami’s couch. The tan woman reached for her pocket, pulling out a large compass before setting in on the coffee table. “Sorry about that. I was doing some training today and I forgot to leave that on the boat.”

“Oh, you’re a sailor?” Asami asked, trying not to blush at the reputation that sailors were given about their sexual prowess or their numerous conquests. That could also explain the bronzed skin and intricate tattoo.

“Well, not exactly.” The alpha got comfortable again, her legs spread as she leaned back on the couch like she’d done so many times before, “My family owns Southern Tribe Co, so I guess I’m more of a fisherman? Sometimes we are short handed and I was helping some new hires learn to navigate using various instruments before they go out to sea.” 

Asami tried to hide her shock. Korra’s family owned one of the largest companies in the fishing industry. How was this alpha not only unmated but also willing to help out strange omegas through their heat?

“What about you?” Korra leaned over to take another sip of her tea before setting down the cup gently, “Mako and Bo said they work for you on some pretty fancy engineering stuff but they didn’t go into details.” 

Asami was somewhat taken aback by the alpha **’** s interest in her work. Although the brothers had reassured her that Korra was 100% trustworthy, they did not mention much else about her. 

“Well, I am primarily working on advancements in aviation.” She looked over to gauge Korra’s reaction. When all she saw was an eager nod for her to continue, she added, “We are working on a new type of flying machine. I am hoping to attend a conference in Ba Sing Se to present some of my findings and get input from other specialists.”

“Wow, that definitely sounds like something impressive that I don’t know anything about. So that’s what you need help with? Making sure your heat ends early so you can go to this conference?” Korra was leaning forward, elbows on her knees as she listened attentively. 

“Yes, unfortunately, my biology is determined to keep me from attending, unless I have some assistance.” She looked at Korra briefly before looking away. The omega lifted her tea cup and took a slow sip to avoid looking at the blue eyed woman. She needed a moment to steel herself.

“I don’t know how much Mako and Bolin explained about my situation, but I do not make it a habit to take on the help of alphas during my heats.” She bit her lip nervously before continuing. “Actually this will be the first time that I invite anyone to be with me during that time, so I would appreciate some terms and conditions before we proceed.” The omega was blushing slightly by the time she finished saying her piece. She hoped Korra would be amenable to some of her requests.

Korra leaned back again. She rested her arms on either side of her on the couch like she knew the effect it would have on the omega. She looked comfortable but in control, her arm muscles in full display. She let her gaze trail over Asami’s body slowly before commenting.

“Smart, honest, and gorgeous. Those are all traits I like in a woman.”

Asami felt heat pool in her lower belly at the praise from the alpha. She felt a whine rise within her but she pushed it down. Clearly her heat was going to be extra unmanageable this time if she was already reacting this way. 

~~~

Asami was glad she had prepared the document before she met the alpha. After Korra’s blatant show of interest, she had felt herself turn into a mess. Her heat was approaching faster than she thought it would and she stumbled over her words when she tried to explain the small contract she had put together. Korra had gotten close enough to her that she could smell her and the omega had felt herself pump out pheromones in response. The alpha had taken the document from her to review it but remained close. 

“This is fine,” the tan woman nodded and signed the bottom. She passed the pen over to Asami, who hesitated briefly.

“You don’t want to change anything or discuss some of the details?” 

“Nope, it all seems fine to me.” She got close again, and Asami could feel her pheromones turn into something stronger, more intimidating, “I agreed to help an omega through her heat, no biting, marking or knotting, and that is what I intend to do.”

The omega let out an involuntary whine at the alpha’s crude words. She slapped her hand over her mouth in shock, which forced her to breathe through her nose and inhale more of Korra’s scent. It had changed again and she felt her eyes droop at the inviting scent. Blue eyes stared up at her before a strong, callused hand reached for her hand. Asami forced herself not to flinch at the touch. She was still nervous and she hoped the alpha would sense it and take pity on her. 

The alpha pulled her hand towards her mouth, kissing Asami’s palm softly. The omega’s green eyes fluttered, appreciative of the tender action. Korra removed her lips from the omega’s hand but did not release it. She led Asami towards the couch, sitting down and pulling her down into her lap. The omega felt a blush rise to her face but she obliged. She had never done this before. Even with Bolin, who was the more tactile brother, the most contact they had when she was in heat was when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Korra adjusted her hips, which sent a jolt of want to the omega’s center. The alpha let out a soft growl in response before positioning Asami’s head against her shoulder. 

Green eyes dilated when she felt Korra kiss against her jaw. She reached her ear, nuzzling her hair before whispering,

“I can tell how badly your heat is affecting you. You started shooting out needy pheromones almost immediately after you opened the door. I’m going to take care of you, beautiful, and in exchange you’re going to listen to everything I say like a good girl.” 

The green eyed woman couldn’t find it in her to deny anything that Korra was saying. She was too far gone at the moment to even care about the good girl comment. Asami greedily inhaled the alpha’s scent, rolling her hips when she felt something hard rapidly growing between Korra’s legs. The omega wanted to fight her instincts, to take control of herself and this situation before it got out of hand but a deeper, primal part of her easily beat her logical thoughts away. No alpha had ever affected the omega this way and her heat only amplified her desire to be pliant. Korra hissed at the contact against her hardening cock, gripping Asami’s hips harder. 

“So are we going to go to your bed or are we starting on the couch?” 

That snapped Asami back into reality. She stared at the woman below her. Korra’s pupils were blown out and her defined abs pressed against her thin shirt as she inhaled deeply. Even though she was as aroused as Asami, she reached out tenderly to take Asami’s hand again. 

“Hey, am I going too fast? I can ease off if you’d like. I just thought you might like me to be more assertive. Omega’s usually want-”

Asami cut her off with a kiss. It was a clumsy, closed mouth kiss but both women moaned at the contact. The omega got up clumsily, pulling an eager Korra towards her bedroom.

“I’m not other omegas,” she squeezed the alpha’s hand a bit harder as she added, “And I’m no one’s good girl.” 

~~~

Korra was sitting on Asami’s bed, attempting to wake up the omega by softly stroking her long, dark locks. 

“Mmm, feels good,” Asami groaned happily and leaned into the touch. After three days of strenuous physical activity, she welcomed sleeping in. It was not often that she got to relax like this. She followed the alpha’s hand as she pulled away and stood up.

Annoyed green eyes met gleeful blue ones and the omega felt a familiar coiling feeling at her center at the other woman’s cheerful disposition. The tan woman was standing next to the bed, only wearing her underwear. She stretched her arms over her head, exposing her breasts and abs to Asami. The engineer blushed when she noticed a few lovebites dotting the bronzed skin. 

“As much as I would love to stay in bed, gorgeous, we have to get you ready for your trip.”

That snapped Asami into attention. She glanced at her clock. She had a few hours to get ready. Luckily, or not, considering Asami was a diligent planner, her suitcase had been packed well in advance. She sat up, not bothering to cover her bare chest. The omega blamed the lingering effects of her heat for being so brazen in front of Korra. The alpha glanced at her before crossing her arms decisively. 

“I think I’ll go wash up first. I don’t want us to get distracted and have you miss your train.”

Asami watched her walk to the bathroom and a happy, warm feeling filled her chest when the alpha turned around to shut the door and blew her a kiss. 

~~~

Korra had insisted on walking Asami to the train station. The omega was worried it would be awkward but it turned out to be a pleasant stroll. The alpha had carried the small suitcase the whole way after making the argument that Asami would have plenty of time to carry her own luggage once she arrived at Ba Sing Se. The omega felt the other woman’s hand brush hers a few times as they walked side by side but she resisted the urge to wrap her fingers around Korra’s strong, tan digits. 

When they got to the station, Asami was surprised to see Mako and Bolin near the platform. They waved at the pair but did not make a move to get any closer. Asami thought it strange and she took a step towards the brothers but a low growl from the alpha next to her made her stop. She turned to look at Korra who immediately reached for the omega’s hand. 

“Sorry, Asami. It’s just dumb alpha brain,” she apologized but she did not let go.

Bolin and Mako continued to keep their distance on the platform, wished Asami good luck and promised to take care of everything while she was gone. They told Korra to meet up at a local bar after she saw Asami off, then walked away. 

Asami shook her head, not quite sure what had happened. The brothers seemed to be fine with it though, so she chalked it up to “alpha stuff.” Korra finally let go of her hand and awkwardly rubbed her own nape. She stopped once she noticed what she was doing and dropped it back down to her side. 

“Good luck. I know you’re going to be awesome.” Korra looked away for a beat before she continued, “I’m going to miss you.” She had a raw, sincere look in her eyes and Asami bit her lip at the intensity. The last three days had been more intimate than she had anticipated and they had shared so much of themselves with each other. Definitely more than just helping a strange omega with her heat. She was relieved that the alpha was brave enough to voice what she herself was too scared to admit. She grabbed her suitcase from where Korra had set it on the floor. The blue eyed woman’s face fell when the omega did not reply.

“I’ll miss you too.” Asami murmured. She leaned in quickly and pecked the alpha’s cheek. “See you soon,” she said, as she walked away from a smiling Korra. 

“Passage for one?” The conductor asked, looking over the omega. Asami nodded and he directed her towards her private car.

~~~

Green eyes stared out the window, noting the change in the view as they entered rural country. Fields and livestock passed by in a monotonous pattern, lulling Asami into a relaxed, almost sleeping state. 

She felt her mind wander to the last three days. She could still feel Korra’s hands wandering over her body, mapping every inch until Asami was a mewling mess. The omega squeezed her legs together, remembering a particularly pleasant moment.

_It was the second day of her heat and the omega had woken up desperate to be filled. She had woken up to an empty bed and she felt her heart clench at the fear that Korra had left. She felt an empty chasm start to form in her chest but then she heard cupboards being opened and shut in the kitchen._

_The omega had wandered out of her room, not paying any mind to the fact that she was naked. She walked into the kitchen and was met with the sound of silverware falling onto the floor. Korra had been making herself some tea and the sight of Asami had made her drop the spoon full of sugar she had been holding._

_Asami didn’t let the alpha clean up the sugar. Instead she walked over and raked her hands over the alpha’s hair, pressing her body against the warm, strong body. She looked at Korra reproachfully._

_“I woke up and you were gone. I need you, Korra. Please,” she begged, no shame in her bright green eyes. The effect she had on Korra was instantaneous. The tea was forgotten as the alpha pulled her chin down for a kiss. Asami melted into the kiss, eagerly meeting the alpha’s demands as the kiss deepend._

_“You need me, honey?” Korra asked, running her hands over Asami’s ass and nipping down her neck. “How do you need me? How do you want me?” she asked, pulling back when she received no answer. “Answer me, or I’ll stop,” she ordered._

_“Spirits! Any way you want. Please, fuck me.” Asami could feel herself burning up, her cunt throbbing and dripping with slick the longer she was denied._

_“Bend over the couch,” Korra growled out, her eyes a dark stormy blue. She pulled her cock out of her underwear as she said it, stroking herself softly while she watched the omega rush to the couch obediently._

_Asami looked back towards Korra, spreading her legs to present herself and entice the alpha. She moaned into the couch cushion when she saw the alpha approaching. She felt her inner muscles ache when she clenched around nothing. Korra’s tan, hard cock pressed against her asscrack and she shivered in anticipation._

_She did not have to wait long to feel the alpha press into her. Korra hissed in pleasure as she sunk into the tight heat of the omega. Even though she had buried herself in Asami multiple times, it still felt heavenly. The omega pushed back, eager to take her to the hilt and the alpha felt her chest rumble out. She gripped the omega by the hips, giving her every inch until her hips met the plump, soft cheeks laid out for her. Both women gasped at the feeling._

_Then Korra started to move._

_Asami was bent over her couch, her sweaty, disheveled hair pulled to the side as Korra thrust her hips against her ass. The omega was close to orgasm and the alpha had long ago lost all inhibition. She growled and grunted as she fully rutted the woman below her. Her hands gripped Asami’s shoulders as she arched up, burying herself to the hilt and emptying out into the warm heat surrounding her throbbing dick. The omega’s eyes widened when she came in response to the first spurt of cum against her cervix. She rippled and spasmed around the alpha, panting and moaning as her orgasm tapered off._

_“Again,” Korra’s voice, coarse as gravel, rasped against her back._

Asami gasped in alarm when she heard a knock at the door. 

“Occupied!” she called out, too startled to say anything else. 

“Would you like to buy anything from the cart, maam?” A muffled voice on the other side of the door answered. Asami felt her stomach rumble at the thought of food. She sighed and stood up to open the car door. Maybe some food would take her mind off of the alpha waiting for her back in Republic City. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪♪ COOOOnstaaaant CRAAAavinng ♪♪


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami makes it to Ba Sing Se but her mind is still in Republic City with a certain alpha.

The rest of the trip continued without much incident. Asami became distracted by Ba Sing Se as the train reached its mighty wall. The lower ring flew past quickly. The brunette would peek out her window at the station and watch as travelers got on and off the train. She had not been to Ba Sing Se since she was a child and her memory of the city was fuzzy at best. 

It was early afternoon when the train reached her stop in the middle ring of the city. Asami grabbed her luggage and made her way to the closest exit. No one paid her any mind as she walked out of the station and onto the main thoroughfare. The hotel she had booked was within walking distance of the train stop so she saw no problem with making her way over to drop off her luggage and freshen up before going to get her registration paperwork for the conference.

~~~

Asami was pacing in her room as she reviewed her notes for the next day’s panel, contemplating whether she should head out for dinner or order something from the hotel’s kitchen to be brought to her room. Ever since she had left Republic City she had felt an odd sense of foreboding. Perhaps it was in anticipation for the meeting the next day. She felt herself get restless, which she attributed to her hunger. She decided to order food to her room and review her schedule for the next day, just to be sure she was ready.

After having dinner and taking a relaxing bath, Asami lay in bed, trying not to think about the last three days. Even though she had been apprehensive about Bolin’s plan, she was glad she had listened to his recommendation. She could not have asked for a better alpha to spend her heat with, regardless of the “After Effects”. The “After Effects” -which was what Asami was calling the odd sense of longing she was feeling for the blue eyed woman- had not gone away. Even her bed felt cold without the other woman lying next to her. 

‘How ludicrous,’ thought Asami, ‘I’ve slept alone since I was a toddler and suddenly I can’t bear the thought of sleeping without someone’s body heat next to me?’ Asami tossed and turned. She had tried to place the extra pillows and cushions from her room to mimic a body to hug, but it proved futile. She huffed into the pillows, kicking the suddenly stifling covers away from her body. Maybe after losing her virginity her sex drive had awoken. 

She tried to convince herself that it was all due to her newly awoken biological needs. She felt so desperate that she thought about going out into the city streets and finding a willing alpha to share her bed with if it meant she could find peace but the yearning for Korra would not go away. She grudgingly came to the conclusion that she did not need just anyone to feel satiated. She missed Korra. Her scent, her skin, and her lopsided smile. The way her hair covered just enough of her neck so that Asami had to brush it away to press her lips against the alpha’s nape. She smiled when she remembered how willing the alpha was to be the little spoon, not at all threatened by the fact that Asami was taller than her.

She threw a leg over the pile of pillows next to her, sighing wistfully when she remembered how perfectly they fit together, even when they were just cuddling and talking. She wrapped herself tighter around the pillows and moaned softly at the way one of the pillows pressed against her center. She was still sensitive after all the stimulation she had received recently, and she only hesitated briefly before pressing harder against the pillow, biting her lip to hold back a louder groan. She felt her nipples hardening under her sleeping gown as she turned over to straddle the pillow between her legs. She buried her blushing face into the sheets as she ground against the pillow. She could not believe the urgency she felt, rutting against the pillow like an omega in heat trying to reach her peak. She tried to keep her mind blank, focusing on the end result, but flashes of her time with Korra permeated her mind. 

~~~

_Korra let out a soft laugh when Asami jogged her hips against her ass. The omega was spooning the smaller alpha, kissing her neck and shoulder while she held her close._

_“I bet you’d love to be the one fucking me, huh, sexy?” The blue eyed woman wriggled her ass and pressed it back towards the inventor. Korra could swear she felt Asami’s blush heating up the omega’s face. She got a swat to the arm and a muffled “Quiet you,” for her efforts. The alpha turned around, facing the inventor._

_“I get it. ‘You aren’t like other omegas’,” she added cheekily, trying to mimic Aasmi’s refined, serious voice. Green eyes widened before Asami buried her face against the pillow to hide her embarrassment._

_“I didn't mean to say that I was special or superior to other omegas. I just-” Asami tried to hide her face away but Korra’s encouraging look stopped her. The alpha liked to tease her but she was also so earnest that it surprised her. Asami tried to keep eye contact with Korra but ended up looking away as she continued, “I did not want you to think I would be easy.”_

_Korra let out a snort of laughter which prompted an offended look from the omega. Korra shook with laughter even when Asami started to pull away to stand up. The alpha followed her off of the bed and wrapped her arms around the annoyed omega. She forced her laughter to taper off into small chuckles._

_“‘Sami, I don’t think anyone would say you are easy.” She went on when she felt the taller woman tense slightly in her arms, “You are smart and hard working.”_

_Korra ran her hands over Asami’s stomach, stopping just below her perky breasts. She cupped them gently when the omega pressed back against her in encouragement. She tweaked the hardening nipples while she continued to praise the omega._

_“You are running your own airo... ayro... flying machine company. You’re beautiful, and you are delicious,” she added, along with a small bite against Asami’s shoulder blade. Korra licked the mark as she ran her hands down towards the omega’s hips, pressing her closer against her, “You are not like other omegas because you are wonderfully, uniquely, you.”_

_The tan woman’s nostrils flared when Asami’s sweet scent hit her._

_“While I’m here with you, I’m not comparing you to anyone else.” Korra husked as she reached down with one hand to cup the omega. She groaned softly at the wetness she felt when she slipped a finger between the woman’s vulva, “I just want to enjoy you, in every way possible.”_

_The omega ground her ass against the alpha’s half hard cock and Korra gasped. She had been so invested in how Asami felt in her hands that she had not noticed her own physical reaction. Asami pulled away to turn around and face her. Her typically light green eyes were forest green, dark and intense, with the pupils blown out. The omega tilted her head down to capture Korra’s lips in a heated kiss. Tongues came into play quickly and Korra growled deep in her chest when Asami reached down to stroke her cock to full hardness._

_“Babe, slow down,” Korra mumbled into the engineer’s mouth before nipping her bottom lip._

_Asami released a low whine at the sharp pinch of pain but it only seemed to spur on her need. She rubbed her legs together, feeling the witness that coated her thighs smear along her heated flesh._

_“Can we get back to bed?” she panted against the alpha’s mouth, still stroking her clumsily._

_The short haired woman nodded before settling back on the bed. She sat back against the headboard, partially propped up by the pillows. The omega followed, straddling the blue eyed woman readily. She rubbed her wet center over Korra’s pulsating dick, breasts pressed close to the alpha as she clutched the headboard._

_“Need you inside” she mumbled against Korra’s temple._

_“Shhh,” the tan woman tried to soothe and slow down the clingy omega._

_It was difficult to argue with the woman when she rubbed her warm, slick pussy over her throbbing dick. She wanted nothing more than to have the long haired woman coming undone on top of her but she knew she had to be the responsible one. She reached down and stilled Asami’s gyrating hips. Her actions were met with disgruntled sounds from the omega. Her eyes were wild with desire and she fought against the alpha’s sure grip. She canted her hips enough to rub her aching clit against the taught abs under her. Korra let out a hiss at the feel of Asami’s hot cunt against her lower abs and she involuntarily arched up to feel more of her. Asami took the opportunity to grind against the wonderfully flexed abs of the alpha. Her slick coated the golden brown muscles liberally and she felt her inner omega preen at the thought of marking the alpha._

_“Mine,” she gasped out, fighting against Korra’s grip._

_“Honey, I need you to slow down,” she tried to get the omega’s attention but the woman astride her seemed too far gone to stop._

_She shook her head so hard in objection that the long waves of her hair swished around her. She looked like a mythical creature, naked and glistening with the fever of her heat. Korra pulled her hips closer, smiling against the upper chest of the omega. Asami took that as permission to rub harder against the alpha. Her clit was on fire with need and the slick skin under her was the balm it required. The omega chanted Korra’s name as she lost all semblance of shame. Korra helped her along by pulling her close with each thrust; one arm wrapped securely around her waist and her other hand massaging her breast. The alpha buried her head in the omega’s chest, kissing, biting, licking and sucking to her heart’s content._

_Asami’s hips stuttered and she let out a strangled groan as she came all over Korra’s stomach. The alpha kissed her collarbone and held her close as the engineer came down from her orgasm. When the omega dropped down, putting pressure on Korra’s cock, the tan woman was unable to hold back an exclamation. The green eyed woman went stiff above her, the haze of her orgasm dissipating and her face filling with worry. Korra felt her chest blossom with warmth. How could this woman be so perfect and yet such an anxious mess?_

_“Stay,” she growled out, the command pure alpha._

_She could tell that Asami wanted to fight the instinct to obey but she was not able to push against her omega instincts. She rubbed the omega’s back reassuringly. “It’s fine, sweetheart. I’m just sensitive.” Her cock answered by twitching against Asami’s warm lips._

_“You were so hot,” she whispered, and she smiled wide at the embarrassed look that the omega gave her._

_“I was so out of control,” Asami admitted. Korra leaned up and Asami easily met her lips. They kissed softly for a bit but Korra could no longer ignore her need to cum. Asami seemed to sense the alpha’s need and she glanced away before propositioning the short haired woman, “Do you want me to use my mouth?”_

_Korra took a deep breath. She looked at the omega’s mouth for a second but shook her head._

_“No. I want you to ride me. You looked so good above me. I want to cum inside of you that way.” She reached between them to rub below Asami’s belly button. “In here.”_

Asami groaned against the hotel sheets. She was so close. She remembered how content Korra looked under her, hands above her head and holding herself still. She had followed Asami’s commands throughout and something about the power that the alpha gave her so willingly made pleasure rush straight to her core. She felt herself clench around nothing and she wished more than anything that _her_ alpha was here with her, filling her up while she cums on a hotel pillow. The alpha would whisper sweet nothings against her neck before reaching up to - 

“Korra!,” she pleaded into the empty room, her orgasm shooting through her quick and hard. 

Once she caught her breath, Asami reached for the covers. The light sheen of sweat on her body was cooling off and she found she hated the feeling. She cocooned herself in every sheet and blanket she could find. She needed to get some rest if she wanted to be at her best for the panel tomorrow. Asami tried to ignore the warm feeling she felt when she remembered Korra wishing her luck. She doubly tried to ignore the fact that she had orgasmed to the thought of Korra giving her a claiming mark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪♪ All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me ♪♪


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's first day at the conference is...interesting.

Asami woke up feeling refreshed. She focused her thoughts on the panel presentation that was coming up as she got ready to head out. The engineer ordered breakfast and was pleasantly surprised when a letter was brought up with her meal. It was a standard envelope with a Southern Tribe Co. seal. Asami could tell the envelope was fully stuffed and she wondered what Korra had sent her. She set down her food, ignoring it in favor of opening the envelope. 

Inside she found three different letters. They each had their own handwriting and she recognized Mako and Bolin’s style from the numerous reports they had prepared for her at work. The third letter was from Korra. 

Mako’s letter was succinct. He assured Asami he would keep up the day-to-day for their business and make sure Bolin did not sneak any girls into the warehouse to impress them with their prototypes. The alpha also promised not to let Bolin test the prototypes early. Most of his letter was making sure Asami did not to worry about Bolin or the business. He also wished her the best at the conference.

Bolin’s letter rambled. He wished her luck on her journey and explained that Korra was using her company’s courier to make sure the letter got to Ba Sing Se before she presented at the conference. Bolin wished her “past tense luck” if Korra was wrong and the letter arrived after her panel. The alpha then talked about the noodle place they went to for lunch on the day she left. He talked about how much he would miss Asami and promised he would not bring girls into the office anymore. Asami raised an eyebrow at that.  _ How often was Bolin bringing girls to work?  _ She frowned. It was probably best she did not know specifics. He then went on to talk about Korra missing her and how she blushed while she wrote her letter at their office and then refused to let Bolin read it. Then Bolin went on about his schedule for the week until Asami returned. He ended it all with plans to go back to that noodle house with Asami and buy her all the noodles she could eat while she told them about Ba Sing Se.

Korra’s letter seemed restrained. After how frank she had been during their time together, the letter seemed more like something you would write to a close colleague, not a friend.  _ Are we friends though?  _ Asami pondered, as she read over Korra’s letter once more. The letter wished her well during the conference. The blue eyed alpha mentioned a few places in Ba Sing Se that had great food and entertainment in case she wanted to explore the area. The only part that caught her attention was a single sentence, added in almost as an afterthought.  _ I look forward to seeing you again once you return from your travels. _ Asami may have been reading too much into it, but the alpha had mostly seen her in heat, naked and pleading for her to fill her. She blushed as she wondered if Korra wanted to see her  _ like that _ again.

Her musings were cut short when she noticed the time. She needed to have breakfast and head over to the conference hall to make sure everything was in order. 

~~~ 

Asami smoothed her jacket as she prepared to walk into the conference. She had attached the special ‘panelist’ tag to her lapel and she adjusted it slightly while she walked towards the various rooms reserved for the conference. Asami passed a few rooms with ajar doors that allowed attendees to come and go as they pleased. She could hear discussions going on in some of the rooms and she felt herself get a bit nervous. Asami decided to head to the library to calm herself. She walked into the makeshift library and gasped when she saw the selection. There were easily 100 books, manuscripts, and periodicals on aeronautics and related fields, all at her disposal. A man sat at a small desk near the entrance, checking badges and helping attendees check out books. Asami received a nod from the man and she walked further into the small library. Some tables were set up in the back and a few people were engrossed in their own studies, the scratch of pens and turning of pages creating a soothing ambience. Asami walked over to the library catalog, eager to peruse what was being offered. 

She felt someone approach the catalog so she moved over a bit, allowing them space to access some of the cards. When they did not reach for any of the drawers, she turned to look at them. 

“Did you need one of these drawers? I’ll be done momentarily.” 

The person was a man with black hair cut in an asymmetrical style. The right side of his face was partially covered by a long, wavy lock of hair that he flicked back to smirk at Asami, “What I need, sweetheart, is for you to tell me your name.” 

He looked her up and down, licking his lips and letting out interested alpha pheromones.  _ And there it is. I can’t have one morning where I’m not some omega, meant to be salivated over by oblivious alphas.  _ The omega resisted slamming the drawer and walking away. Instead she turned towards the alpha with a polite smile on her face and extended her hand. 

“I’m Asami Sato. I’m here to present my aeronautics research. Maybe you’ll come by and learn something at the panel later.” 

The alpha took her hand. Asami assumed he would get the hint but he pulled her in so he could whisper in her ear, “Mm, Asami. I’m Tahno. You bet I’ll go watch you present. I’m sure you’re great at present- oof” 

The alpha muffled a cry of pain when Asami dug her heel into his foot. He gripped her harder and Asami prepared herself for an altercation but the man at the front desk quickly walked up to the pair. 

“Is there something that you need help finding, sir?” he addressed Tahno, not removing his gaze from the alpha. 

The alpha let go of Asami and flicked his hair away from his face. He glanced at Asami once more with derision before leaving with a growl. 

“I’m sorry, ma'am. Young alphas are not always chivalrous,” the man said, before turning around to sit at his desk. 

Asami raised an eyebrow, not sure how to react. She returned to the catalog, making note of where some of the materials she was interested in were shelved so she could check them out later. After some time, the inventor looked at the clock and decided she should find her way towards the conference room to prepare for her panelist duties. 

~~~ 

Asami took a sip from the glass of water placed in front of her. She was the only woman on the panel and she could feel the stares of the majority male audience watching her with curiosity. The green eyed woman tried to get comfortable in her chair and re crossed her legs, making sure to pull her skirt down as it rode up a bit. The omega tried to busy herself with her notes to ignore how full the room was as more and more people trickled in. She looked out into the audience but decided against it when she saw Tahno’s smug face staring at her from the back of the room. 

The panel had started off well enough. The host would ask questions and the panelists would take turns answering. Asami felt confident in her answers and she was glad to see that the men on the panel were open to hearing about her research. She received some scattered applause when she mentioned moving towards larger elevators and rudders to increase stability during flight. However, a couple of the men on the panel met her ideas with derision. When they asked how she planned to compensate for the added weight, Asami mentioned that a larger fuel tank meant to power a stronger engine would also be added. This was met with murmurs among the audience and some noticeable huffs from the men on stage. 

“That is a preposterous idea. It would be too unstable. Unless you know how to prevent an engine from overheating and exploding, your plans are nothing but a fantasy.” 

That got a mix of cheers and jeers from the audience. Asami felt herself falter as she felt the crowd turning on her. It felt like everyone was looking at her, waiting for her response. The omega shuffled through her papers, not sure how much she should reveal about the cooling system she and the brothers were working on. 

“Well, my company is actually-” 

Another man on stage scoffed, “Company? That warehouse you run with those two alphas?” he mentioned under his breath but loud enough for the whole panel to hear clearly. Asami felt her face flush. She knew exactly what the man was implying. 

“Hey you nincompoops, listen to the lady!” A tall, wiry man with a pencil mustache called out before he stood up and started to walk towards the stage. He was dressed elegantly and he quickly got the attention of the spectators. A woman stood up and followed him at a distance. She was dressed immaculately and her glasses and bangs gave off an air of professionalism. She was taking notes on the proceedings, even as she followed the man to the front of the room. 

“Varrick here. I’m sure you’ve all heard of me so no need for introductions.” He waved at the panelists like they were all old friends before he continued, “I’m sure the wonderful Asami Sato is working on a newfangled cooling system, right?” he pointed at the omega and she nodded hesitantly. 

“Excellent!” He waved over at the woman standing next to him, “Zhu Li, do the thing.” 

He then continued to address the rest of the audience, who were still enraptured by his display. “Now, I would be crazy if I did not jump on an opportunity when I see it. Imagine what I, I mean we, could do with flying machines that can fly for more than a few minutes! Bigger, faster, longer lasting!” He grabbed and pulled on his hair like a madman and the audience cheered at his antics. 

Asami stared at Varrick, somewhat dumbfounded. It was true, she had heard about the eccentric billionaire, but she had not met him in person. She was startled when a monotone voice spoke to her. The woman, Zhu Li, had gotten onto the stage and was standing next to Asami. “Miss Sato, Varrick requests your presence in the Polar Bear Dog Room to discuss working together.” 

She handed Asami a small card with Varrick’s information, as well as a time scribbled on the card. Her grey eyes flashed with mirth at Asami’s disconcerted expression. She nodded encouragingly at the omega inventor and left the stage. 

~~~

The panel was basically over once Varrick got up. The host feebly called for a round of applause for the panelists, which was enthusiastic but brief, then welcomed the audience to mingle and discuss further on their own. Asami gathered her notes and stood up. Some of the other panelists thanked her for being part of the panel and shook her hand. Another few looked at her with interest or envy, probably because of the attention she received from Varrick. She let the gazes roll off her back. She would not have gotten as far as she was if she was worried about opposition. Or close minded individuals. When she left the stage, a group of men introduced themselves and asked about her design to stabilize the flyer. Asami welcomed their genuine interest and she became engrossed in a conversation about optimal weight to power ratios.

~~~

Asami looked at the card that Zhu Li had handed her. She was in the powder room, forcing herself not to start pacing as she debated whether she should go forward with the meeting. On the one hand, partnering with Varrick could help her grow exponentially. He was known for putting in over one hundred percent of his efforts into his projects. Even though he was known to be a bit unstable and definitely fanciful, working with Varrick was more often than not a jumping point leading to monumental growth and innovation. On the other hand, Asami was an unmated omega, alone in an unfamiliar city and without her business partners to back her up. She looked at the mirror and frowned at the distraught face that looked back at her. The engineer sighed as she fixed her makeup and spruced up her hair. She tucked the card away and headed towards the Polar Bear Dog room. 

~~~

“Asami! You made it!” 

Varrick flung the book he was looking at onto a couch and raised his arms in a cheer. Asami noticed that only he and Zhu Li were present even though the sitting room could easily accommodate ten people. Asami pursed her lips, not sure if that was better or not. 

The alpha went on, seemingly unaware of Asami’s apprehension. 

“Come. Sit. We have cookies and pastries and tea.” He waved over at a side table that had been stacked with all sorts of delicious looking confections. “Zhu Li! Do the thing!” he commanded and the woman stood up to pour the tea. 

Asami furrowed her brow. She was not fond of how he talked to the omega and she must have let it become obvious because the other omega looked at her and smiled before sending out some soothing pheromones. Varrick looked at both women as if he were slowly gauging the situation. Zhu Li handed the tea to Asami after asking her if she wanted sugar or milk added, then poured herself a cup. She moved to sit down but was stopped by Varrick. 

“What about my tea?” he asked, scrunching his face up in distaste. 

Asami was about to get up and give the alpha a piece of her mind, but the bespectacled woman spoke up. “You can get your own tea this time.” 

Asami’s mouth fell open for a second before she regained her composure. She looked at Varrick, worried about how he might react. This time he sucked in his lips and huffed in displeasure. He strode over to the couch Zhu Li was seated at and plopped down next to her. The omega put down her tea to avoid spilling it when he leaned against her. Asami frowned at the display. If this was how Varrick treated his employees, she did not want anything to do with him. This was a blatant breach of any sort of work etiquette. Varrick took both of Zhu Li’s hands in his. 

“My darling, my Moon, my mate! You make the best tea. It’s never as delicious when I prepare it.” 

The grey eyed omega ignored Varrick to look at Asami, “Your potential business partner does not like the way you order me around. She thinks it is old fashioned.”

Varrick swiveled his head around as he looked at both women. “Old fashioned?! Why, we are the most unold-fashioned couple ever! If anything, we are new-fashioned. Zhu Li isn’t my meek omega wife. She is my equal!” He jumped off of the couch to gesticulate. “Heck! She is better than me” 

He gave the room a conspiratorial look before continuing in a lower tone, “You should see her cooking the books-” 

Zhu Li cleared her throat loudly, “I assure you, Ms. Sato, you have nothing to worry about if you choose to work with us. Well, not in the way you might think,” she added. 

Varrick took a sip of his wife’s tea, made a disgusted face, and let it dribble back into the cup. Asami sighed. This was going to be an interesting collaboration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪♪ They say, "Glad you made it, it happened over night" (ooh) ♪♪


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Korra POV.

Korra put her hand over her mouth to hide a stifled yawn. She had stayed up late with Mako and Bolin and had returned home just before dawn. She had barely gotten any rest when she was woken up to attend a meeting in her father’s office. The alpha forced herself not to roll her eyes when her father shot her a chastising look. The short haired woman looked around the room. Her father had asked her to meet her in his office to discuss the next expedition to the South Pole. The company had acquired a fleet of new ships that needed to be dropped off along with a fresh group of workers to relieve the crews bringing in their catch to be processed at port. So far Korra was regretting agreeing to take on a larger part in the business side of the company. She loved being on the ships and at the market, helping bring in the catch bright and early. The woman would rather be half buried waist high in fish, gutting and sorting with the fishmongers, than sitting in a study with stuffy old alphas complaining about their profit margins. She tuned into the conversation when her father stood up. Korra was about to stand up herself, thinking that the meeting was over. Instead, she saw everyone else still seated and all eyes on her. 

“I’d like to make an announcement. I’m proud to say that Korra will be leading the next expedition to the South Pole.” 

Tonraq Moved behind Korra and put a hand on her shoulder. The blue eyed woman made sure to sit up straight and not hunch over. 

“She will accompany the new ships and deliver the replacement fishermen to the processing plant. She will oversee the daily reports and let us know how the ships perform. She will also spend some time reporting on the processing and transport to distribution centers.” 

Korra looked at each alpha, remaining stoic and steadfast. Her father had engrained it in her not to show weakness with other alphas and she made sure not to falter under their scrutiny. No one said anything and she felt her father squeeze her shoulder tighter for a few seconds before letting go. He walked back to his seat but did not sit down.

“Excellent! I will send you a detailed report and we will schedule periodic meetings to review anything that needs your attention.” He smiled and the men got up, dismissed. 

“Korra, we’ll need to discuss the timeline and other details.” Korra nodded, not bothering to get up from her seat. When the last man left, she slouched once more. She ignored Tonraq’s tsk at her poor posture.

“So, how do you feel about your next task?” he asked. 

Korra bit her cheek. She was not pleased that this had been decided without her input but she knew better than to argue with her father. He had been pushing for her to take more responsibility recently and she couldn’t even complain because she would be at sea on a ship.

“How long until I return to Republic City?” she asked. 

Her father raised his eyebrows in surprise, “That’s what you’re thinking about? I would have thought you’d be glad to be away from the city.” 

Korra shrugged, not eager to discuss why she suddenly felt eager to stay in Republic City. Tonraq continued, “About a month, give or take a few days depending on weather conditions.” 

Korra nodded. It seemed like a standard timeline. She almost sighed in relief when she did the math to make sure she would be back before her next rut hit.

“When do we leave? About a week from now?” 

She hoped she could welcome Asami back from her conference before she left. Tonraq shook his head.

“Everything has been prepared. You leave tomorrow.” 

Blue eyes widened before the short haired woman schooled her features to a more aloof look. Tonraq cleared his throat and Korra refocused on him. 

“So, is there any reason you are suddenly worried about how long you’ll be away from the city?” Korra did not answer and Tonraq went on. 

“Does it have anything to do with the omega whose scent is all over you?” 

Korra tensed at that. She had not noticed anything when she hastily dressed that morning and thought the shower the day before would be enough to wash away any of Asami’s lingering scent.

“Korra, if you have been seeing someone, that is your business, but it would be nice if you brought them home. Your mother and I-”

“I’m not seeing anyone,” Korra responded, feeling her hackles raise. 

“Korra, you reek of an omega that was recently in heat. If it is not serious, you need to be careful. What if they got pregnant?”

Korra tamped down the weird, proud feeling her alpha felt at the thought of Asami pregnant with her child before she answered her father.

“It was nothing. Just helping a friend.” 

Tonraq huffed and Korra gnashed her teeth in response. He growled lowly and the woman felt her lip curl up in response. 

“Huh. Just helping a friend and you’re this defensive?” 

Korra felt the fight fly right out of her. She looked away from him, trying to hide her embarrassment. Her father could always see through her. 

“Make sure you work on controlling yourself when you are leading this new fleet. You represent the company, not just yourself.” 

Korra forced herself to look her father in the eyes when she nodded. He furrowed his brow but said nothing. He nodded in return before looking down at some paperwork on his desk. She walked out, hands balled into fists. 

~~~

_ Korra and Asami lay naked in bed, the blue eyed woman half on top of the green eyed omega. The inventor reached up to stroke Korra’s hair, sighing contentedly when the alpha pressed closer against her body. Her warmth and scent were comforting and Korra’s thigh was slotted pleasantly against her center. They were catching their breath and idly chatting about this and that. The alpha broke the quiet moment with a question.  _

_ “Did you know that your apartment smells like Mako and Bolin?”  _

_ “What?” The omega sniffed the air, only catching their combined scents and the smell of sex hanging thick around them. _

_ “Well, not anymore,” the alpha smiled crookedly. “I made sure of that the moment I walked in.” She nuzzled Asami’s neck and her smile widened at the intake of breath from the omega. The short haired woman nipped the woman under her lightly, humming contentedly when the omega moaned and lolled her head to the side to allow her more access.  _

_ “Now it just smells like one alpha.” She chuckled when Asami tensed under her.  _

_ “Korra, I never did anything like this with them. I don’t know why it would smell like them in here.” _

_ Korra kissed up the engineer’s neck, stopping to kiss the side of her mouth, “I know that. It wasn’t that kind of scenting, just run of the mill, alphas come here enough that their scent lingers.I just wanted to see you squirm while you defended your honor.”  _

_ She laughed when the omega tried to shove her away. Korra pulled her close, latching onto the green eyed woman’s collarbone. The omega cried out when she pressed over a particularly bruised area and Korra thought she may have hurt the other woman but Asami’s inviting scent tickled her nose when the omega released more of her pheromones.  _

_ “Did you like that?” The omega just mewled, not answering the alpha. Korra smirked, deciding she should indulge Asami.  _

_ “Honey,” she started, her grin widening when the pet name got her a soft moan and a hot wet center pressing against her thigh. When she found out how much Asami liked pet names and praise, Korra had delighted in using the knowledge to wind up the omega. She grabbed the engineer’s hips, making sure to keep the pressure of her thigh against the woman’s vulva. “That’s it, gorgeous. You feel so good against me. Smell so delicious and you’re so wet for me.”  _

_ Asami clutched the tan woman’s arms for leverage as she ground herself against the alpha. A needy rumble in Korra’s chest got louder and she could feel her cock swelling against Asami’s thigh. When the grinding didn’t seem like enough, the omega reached down to touch herself. She moaned in relief when her fingers found her clit and she continued to rub herself as Korra watched. _

_ “That’s it, sweetheart. Look at you. So sexy while you pleasure yourself.”  _

_ The green eyed woman screwed her eyes shut and she humped up into her own hand, the alpha’s words making her desperate.  _

_ “Please,” Asami gasped, chasing the alpha’s thigh when she pulled away from the engineer. The omega reached down to enter herself but the alpha stopped her by reaching down to grip her wrist.  _

_ “No. Just rub yourself,” Korra murmured and reached down with her fingers and softly rubbed around the omega’s opening.  _

_ Asami was dripping and the tan woman let out a soft gasp at how good she felt. She continued her soft touches until the inventor growled out at her.  _

_ “Stop teasing.” _

_ Korra resisted retorting aggressively. Instead she slipped one finger into Asami’s hot center. She hissed when the omega clenched around her.  _

_ “So tight,” she groaned out, her hips jogging against the woman below her.  _

_ “Please,” Asami’s breathy plea barely reached the alpha’s ears. She reached up to kiss the woman before slipping in two more fingers. The omega groaned into Korra’s mouth at the stretch and Asami’s hand increased the rhythm against her clit. _

_ The omega stopped kissing Korra back and she tipped her head back. Her back bowed and she clenched around Korra’s pumping fingers.  _

~~~

A heavy door slammed open, followed by a muffled curse and another slam as the door closed. Korra kept staring out into the inky darkness surrounding the fishing boat. Even wrapped up in a parka, the briny sea air was frigid. She turned her head slightly to acknowledge the person that walked up to her. 

“Hey, Korra,” Kai greeted, handing her a thermos. 

She reached over to grab the container before leaning against the railing around the foremast once more. The boy was a new addition to the company. At first the alpha had been hesitant to even train him because he was so young but Kai was an orphan with few options and he showed promise. He reminded Korra of Mako and Bolin and so she had taken him under her wing. After a few mishaps, the boy had learned not to be hasty. His bravado had been quelled when another recruit got caught in a net and ended up with a split forehead and a bad concussion. Fishing was a dangerous job and Korra was glad he wouldn’t have to lose a finger or two before he learned to be careful. He took a swig from his own drink and shivered in his parka. Kai had grown up in the Earth Kingdom so it was taking him a while to get used to the increasingly cold climate as they made their way further south. 

“Why’re you up here moping again? It’s freezing!” 

Korra didn’t answer. Instead she took a sip of the coffee Kai had handed to her. 

“Are you thinking about your ladyfriend again?” 

Korra winced. She hated when Kai called Asami that and he knew it. 

“I should’ve thrown you overboard days ago,” she grumbled out. 

Kai let out a bark of laughter before taking another drink of coffee, “Everyone is wondering what you do out here every night. I should tell them you’re just crying over that foxy omega from your picture.” 

Korra growled out at the boy in warning. He just chuckled and burrowed further into his coat. The parkas were all roughly the same size and he was essentially covered from head to toe in the coat. 

Korra let out a snort, “You’re a pain in my ass, runt.” 

She punched his arm affectionately as she turned and started to walk towards stairs that led to the living quarters. 

Kai let out a small whoop, “Yes! Now we can team up to play cards!” 

Korra rolled her eyes. The boy always had some scheme up his sleeve. 

~~~

Korra woke up to the sounds of the crew getting ready. The alpha had stayed up late playing cards and she was not eager to get up. She turned towards the wall next to her bunk. A picture of Asami with Bolin and Mako flanking her on either side was pinned there. Bolin had given her the picture before she left for the South Pole. He said it was taken the day they secured the warehouse in Republic City. They had gone out to celebrate and a photographer had convinced them to take a picture. All three were dressed in nice evening clothes and even Asami’s usually reserved expression was gone. She touched the picture briefly before sitting up. She gave Asami’s carefree face another glance before she finally got up. Korra greeted Kai before she stretched and let out a groan when the bones in her back and neck popped. 

“Still not used to sleeping on crappy bunks, huh, boss?” Kai’s cheeky voice called from his own bunk. 

He looked up from lacing his boots to make the comment and he just ducked when Korra threw a dirty sock at him. 

“I’m only stuck on these awful bunks for a month. You’re the one that needs to get used to them, fisherboy,” she groused at the younger boy. 

Kai stuck his tongue out at Korra and she blew a raspberry at him in return. 

The blue eyed woman had to get dressed and grab some breakfast quickly before she met up with the admiral. She would attend the meetings to review the captains’ daily reports that would be sent out along with other relevant documentation and mail back to her father in Republic City. Most of the time she just listened and nodded while she regretted not drinking a second cup of coffee. She made sure to grab the letter she had finished writing for Asami last night before she left the sleeping quarters. 

She had promised herself that she would write Asami, Mako, and Bolin while she was gone. If she was being honest, she had only wanted to write to Asami but felt an odd tug in her stomach at what her father might do if word got to him that she was writing to a strange woman neither he or her mother had met. She figured that if she was sending letters to a few people, it would look less suspicious when she sent them off with the other mail. 

The brunette had not been pleased with her unplanned departure from Republic City. She had been looking forward to seeing Asami again in a week and this trip had derailed her plans to woo the omega. Korra knew that their relationship had started off as a formal arrangement but she was certain there was something else there. She wanted to at least try before writing off a possible romantic attachment with the omega. Plus, Asami did not seem like the type that wanted to settle down and have pups. Korra worried her lip as her mind took her down an unpleasant road. 

The alpha shook her head to clear the unpleasant thoughts. She needed to do a great job on this assignment so she could get back to Republic City without a problem. If she did well, she was sure her father would let her off the hook at least for the rest of the year, maybe more with the new ships working so well. They were only a few days away from their destination and she just had to do a basic review of operations. She had been tagging along with her father on inspections since she was a toddler. The blue eyed woman was definitely not worried about that part of the job. Korra felt a weight lift off of her shoulders as she entered the galley. She would be back in Republic City in no time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪♪ Babygirl deserves this  
> Babygirl been working ♪♪
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Check out my tumblr and twitter @westershiresauce


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami returns to Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just wanted to make a note about an Asami Sato playlist on Spotify. I've been leaving little fragments of songs that I feel fit in with the update in the end notes. It seems the creator themselves noticed I used some of the songs. So check the playlist out if you'd like. I often listen to it while writing to get me into that korrasami mood. :D
> 
> Ms. Asami Sato  
> The money bending CEO of Future Industries  
> by NCKy  
> [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4bA1gVtJ2vKYlODZc4v6Wv?si=1I0598KITA-wAYcX_zQ1zw)

Asami had left the meeting with Varrick and Zhu Li full of apprehension. The eccentric businessman and his partner were enthusiastic about their plans for collaboration and Asami felt it was almost too good to be true. Varrick would supply collateral and Zhu Li would handle regular inspection and scheduled reports on the cooling system project as they moved forward. Asami just had to promise that she would have a working prototype that they could develop into a profitable, mass produced, and industry standard. _No pressure for a company that is still in its beginning stages,_ Asami mused but her bravery won over her fears and she decided to see this as an opportunity that would push her towards greatness in the field of aeronautics. She felt a resurgence of confidence as she exited into the busy streets of Ba Sing Se. 

She had left the conference and returned to her hotel room, too eager to share the news with Mako and Bolin to stop for dinner. She called the company and was relieved when someone answered after the operator patched her through. 

“Future Industries, Bolin speaking.” 

The younger alpha’s cheerful voice eased some of her jitters and she found herself telling him everything that had happened that day. At some point Mako had joined the conversation and Asami would smile fondly while Bolin filled him in on what he had missed. Eventually Bolin became too excited about the deal with Varrick and Mako took over the receiver. She could hear the rambunctious brother whooping in the background and declaring a celebration dinner was in order. Mako asked her to wait for a moment and he gave Bolin his food order.

Asami heard the receiver being held up and she expected Mako but instead Bolin’s excited voice came over the line, “I call dibs on telling Korra when she comes back!” He then dropped the receiver back onto the table, which made Asami pull the phone away from her own ear. 

The phone was picked up again and Mako’s apologetic voice came back through. “Sorry about that. He’s just really excited about this business deal. It is really a great opportunity.” The man’s voice got more serious as he went on. “Bo and I will do everything to make sure this happens, Asami. We are with you all the way.” 

Asami smiled softly at the alpha’s commitment to her and the company. “I know you will. I can’t believe how lucky I was when I met you two.” 

Asami and Mako continued to talk about possible changes in the company, such as hiring more workers and possibly starting to look into partnerships with certain manufacturers to make sure they had any raw materials or parts they might need wholesale as they moved forward with production. It wasn’t until Bolin returned and Asami heard a distant yell of “Mako honey, I’m home!” that she realized how hungry she was herself. 

Her stomach gave a loud rumble and she told Mako he should get to his dinner. She paused for a moment before she decided to ask Mako about Bolin’s comment. 

“So, what did Bolin mean about telling Korra when she got back?” She nibbled on her lip while she waited for Mako’s response. 

“Oh, we were going to wait until you got back to tell you. Korra had to oversee a trip to the South Pole with some new ships so she’ll be gone for a bit.” 

The omega felt her stomach drop but she refused to let it show. “The South Pole? That must be a pretty important job,” she replied, trying to sound professionally interested. 

Mako didn’t seem to notice anything and he went on “Yeah, she said it would take her about a month to get back. She left you a letter for when you get back.” 

Asami let out a breath she did not know she was holding. “That’s splendid. The trip I mean,” she rushed to amend her slip. She did not want Mako to know how relieved she was that the alpha would be returning before her rut and that she had cared enough to leave her some sort of correspondence. “I’m sure it is a great opportunity for Korra to show she is a key associate in the company.” 

Mako was quiet for a few beats longer than necessary and Asami could feel an awkward silence descend over the conversation. Finally Mako spoke, “Yeah, Korra had mentioned her father was looking to upgrade the fleet so this is a big move for them. I hate to leave so suddenly but Bolin is staring at me like a puppy from the other room so I have to go.” 

Asami chuckled when she heard a faint “Am not!” in response to Mako. 

“Of course. Enjoy dinner. I’m due to eat something myself. I’ll see you both in a few days.” 

“Take care,” Mako added, before he hung up. 

Asami set down the receiver before slapping a hand over her forehead. _Could you be any more transparent?_ She chastised herself. She glanced over to where she had set down the letters from that morning. She looked over Korra’s letter. The alpha had recommended a few restaurants and she jotted down a few of the names on a scrap of paper before gathering her bag and heading downstairs. 

When the elevator door opened in the lobby, Asami was swarmed by a group of reporters. She felt the doors close behind her and the reporters blocked her escape. They talked all at once, asking about everything from her partnership with Varrick to whether she was single. The questions came from all sides and when camera flashes started to go off, the omega felt herself start to panic. She let out a sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened and she was able to step back into the cab. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and she tensed. 

“Asami! What a coincidence!” Asami turned around and saw Varrick and Zhu Li, trying to make their way out of the elevator. Zhu Li’s hand gave her shoulder a soft squeeze before she smiled thinly. The woman removed her hand from Asami’s shoulder and seemed to steel herself. The brunette pushed up her glasses before standing tall and walking out of the elevator. The reporters swarmed her, asking questions about Varrick and his relationship with Asami. Asami’s mouth hung slightly open as she watched the woman handle the reporters with practiced ease. 

Varrick sidled up to the engineer, “I told you she was a whiz didn’t I? I haven’t had to deal with the press since I hired her to be my assistant.” 

He wrapped an arm around Asami’s shoulder and pushed her out of the elevator. He put his other arm around Zhu Li before addressing the reporters. “Me and my beautiful, equal partner, Zhu Li,” he winked at Asami like they were sharing an inside joke and the omega barely managed to avoid rolling her eyes, “Will be working with the up and coming genius engineer, Asami Sato!” 

He removed his arms from around the women and gestured towards the green eyed woman like he was unveiling a new line of kitchen appliances. Asami smiled for the reporters, hoping she did not look as uncomfortable as she felt. A deluge of questions followed Varrick’s proclamation and the flash of camera lamps going off blinded Asami once more. 

Once the questions got even more invasive, Zhu Li strong armed her way through the crowd, asking the journalists to contact the company to schedule formal interviews. Asami followed her in a daze, amazed that the woman had the power to command so many people so well. Varrick had taken up the rear, smiling and waving like he was the grand marshall at a parade. As they walked away from the hotel, the reporters dispersed and the green eyed woman felt her shoulders relax. Her shoulders shot right up when Varrick spoke up again. 

“Asami! We were on our way to have dinner. Will you be joining us? Zhu Li, do the thing!” The grey eyed woman took a folded up piece of paper from her bag and started to list off restaurants and their specials for the day while Varrick made noises of interest or disgust. Asami recognized one of the restaurants from those on her own list. The wiry alpha made a sound of curiosity when Zhu Li mentioned the soup of the day. 

Both Zhu Li and Varrick stopped to look at Asami when she spoke up “Actually, that restaurant was recommended to me. I think that might be a good option.” 

She waited to be chastised but Zhu Li nodded and Varrick just narrowed his eyes curiously. “Do you have friends in Ba Sing Se, Ms. Sato?” 

Asami mulled over the question for a second. “No, but a friend that frequents the city made some suggestions for places to eat and some entertainment venues I might enjoy.” 

The man’s mustache twitched excitedly and his eyes gleamed with mischief. “Would this friend be someone I know? Perhaps a burly ladykiller with a penchant for the finest cuts of beef in Ba Sing Se?” 

Asami felt her face heat up. She felt like she had been caught doing something inappropriate. The green eyed omega had no idea that Korra knew Varrick and she was embarrassed to think how that information had gotten to the man. Thankfully, Zhu Li came to the inventor’s aid once more. 

“Varrick, we can discuss this later.” 

The man looked at his watch, “Yikes! You’re right. The best servers will get chosen by someone else if we wait any longer.” 

Asami furrowed her brows at the strange comment as she watched the man march off towards the main street. Zhu Li stayed next to Asami for a few seconds before she spoke. “We do extensive research on potential partners before we work with them. Varrick’s connection to Korra is through business with her father. His knowledge of your newfound relationship with her is merely a coincidence. You do not need to be worried.” 

The bespectacled woman nodded decisively before she took off after Varrick. Asami nodded dumbly and followed along. She decided not to underestimate the duo in the future. 

Asami was worried they would be ambushed by the media once more but the night continued without incident. They were seated in a quiet corner of the restaurant and Varrick had the decency to not bring up Korra again. Asami was worried about how much they knew about their burgeoning relationship. The billionaire briefly went into a tirade on the price of silk stockings, which seemed to come out of nowhere. Asami had looked to Zhu Li for clarification but the grey eyed omega had just shaken her head. The man deflated once dessert arrived and he tucked into his sweet dish like an eager child. The night ended with a return to the hotel, where the trio said their goodbyes in the elevator. 

Asami sighed in relief when she stepped into her hotel room. The day had been a whirlwind emotionally and physically and she was exhausted. She managed to drag herself to the washroom to wash up before she undressed and crawled into bed. The night was cool but she was too tired to change into her nightclothes. She squinted in the darkened room to make sure the alarm was set for the next day before passing out.

The omega was woken up by the light streaming through her partially open curtains. She blocked the light from her sleep sensitive eyes with her hand, not looking forward to getting up yet. Asami dreaded having to deal with more reporters or strange run-ins with Zhu Li and Verrick, no matter how beneficial their partnership would be to her company. She had come to Ba Sing Se to network with other experts and to take advantage of that wonderful library. The green eyed woman rolled onto her back and stretched languidly. A knock at her door interrupted her mid stretch and she instinctively clutched at the covers to make sure her bare chest was covered. “Message for Ms. Sato.” she heard faintly, before a small envelope was slid under her door. She got out of bed and picked up the note. It was a small envelope with her name on the front in neat handwriting and the message read: 

_Ms. Sato,_

_Varrick and I will be leaving Ba Sing Se to attend to business elsewhere. We will see you soon at Republic City for a tour of your facilities and a status update._

_Sincerely,_

_Zhu Li_

Asami sighed in relief. As grateful as she was to be working with Varrick and Zhu Li, she knew she would be able to get more research done without the added pressure of paparazzi or impromptu dinners. 

~~~

Asami tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get some rest after a long day of tinkering with the schematics for the optimal size and shape of a coolant tank. She had returned to Republic City over a week ago and she had been sleeping horribly ever since. The omega attributed the lack of sleep to the 12 hour work days she had taken on since her return. Mako and Bolin had already started preparing for the additional work but even with their help, she was spreading herself too thin. She tried to pretend Korra’s fading scent had nothing to do with her mood. When she had first returned to her apartment, it smelled faintly of the alpha and had been a soothing welcome back to the city. When she had entered her bedroom, Asami had let out an embarrassing squeal of excitement when she found that her pillows and bed still held the alpha’s scent. However, as the days passed, the omega felt as if Korra’s presence was fading along with her lingering pheromones and she in response felt more and more irritable.

The green eyed woman groaned in annoyance and flung a pillow from the bed. She rolled over to her back and stared up at the ceiling. _Might as well get up and do something._ Asami got out of bed and wrapped herself in a nightgown. The night was cold so she decided to make some tea. She readied the kettle and rummaged in her cupboards to see what types of tea she had. The engineer worried her lip at the memory of sipping tea with Korra while they were half naked, leaning against the counter she was setting the tea on. When she remembered Korra lifting her up onto the counter and what transpired afterwards Asami snatched up the tea and set it on the island on the other side of the kitchen. While she waited for the water to boil, she moved around some of the letters that had arrived while Korra was away. The first letter was wonderfully heartfelt; full of promises to meet up once Korra returned and a sincere interest in how the conference had gone. The engineer found the alpha’s genuine curiosity refreshing, especially since she rarely got to talk to people outside of the field about what she did. Furthermore, Korra had made it explicitly clear that she wanted to take Asami on a proper date upon her return, which thrilled the omega. Her more cautious side warned her not to let the alpha get too possessive but her new feelings for Korra made her dare to dream for something more. _Maybe Korra is different. Maybe she wants an equal partner. Maybe she won’t demand that you settle down and raise her pups like a typical alpha._ There were a lot of maybes but Asami was still eager to see the tan woman in a few weeks. 

Mako and Bolin had let the omega know that Korra’s letters were usually delayed about a week so the green eyed woman had forced herself to be patient. However, she was sure the brothers had noticed that she would check the company mail more often than she did before. Asami would reread Korra’s first letter often and she had hoped the rest of the letters that arrived would have that same warm familiar tone, but they had resumed the more formal sense of the letter she received while in Ba Sing Se. The inventor read the letters as they arrived, mostly filled with mundane information on the fleet’s location, how the ships were doing, and any changes to the schedule which might alter the tan woman’s expected return date. Korra would sometimes write about the antics of a young worker named Kai but otherwise seemed to prefer talking about neutral topics like the weather changes as they neared the South Pole.

~~~

Asami sat at her desk, hoping her next appointment would not show. Knowing how punctual he had been since she was a child, she doubted that would be the case. The woman had been surprised when her father called to set up a meeting. Hiroshi had called the office and Asami was too shocked to say no when he asked if he could come see her at Future Industries the next time he traveled to Republic City on business. Asami had agreed, thinking it might be a few weeks or even months before he was scheduled to arrive in the city but he had spoken about dropping by in a few days and it was too late to recant her welcome. The omega was not sure what had prompted the sudden interest from her father so she was wary of meeting with him. 

She did not stand up to greet Hiroshi when he entered the room. He looked over her office then frowned slightly at the lack of a warm welcome from his daughter. The woman motioned for him to sit down with a small courteous smile. He smiled at her as he set down his coat and sat down. 

“Asami. I see your preference for performance over aesthetics is as pronounced as ever.” 

Asami didn’t know if that was meant to be a compliment or a criticism. It was difficult to tell so she decided to let it go. She sat back in her seat, trying to convey an aura of control and comfort. 

“Father, what brings you to Republic City?” she asked, making sure that her voice did not waver with the tension she felt. 

Hiroshi smiled conspiratorially before he answered, “A colleague of mine from Ba Sing Se attended a panel on aeronautics not too long ago. Imagine his surprise when he saw little Asami Sato there, presenting on her work. He congratulated me on raising such a smart, capable heir.” 

Asami flinched at his use of the word heir. When Asami had left, Hiroshi had made it clear that she would not be able to return. Asami felt her heart rate pick up a bit. She hoped her father had been impressed with her efforts. Perhaps he had read about her work or was visiting so they could ‘talk shop’ like they used to when she was a child. 

“Is that why you’re here? Would you like a tour of the facilities?” She felt as if a weight was lifting from her shoulders when her father smiled in response. The feeling was woefully short lived. Hiroshi began to laugh and the man looked at her with an incredulous look as if she were both telling a joke and trying to pull a trick on him at the same time. 

“Tour? Asami, I walked from where I parked into this warehouse and I am pretty sure I saw everything your _company_ has to offer.” The man took off his glasses and wiped them with a handkerchief before setting them back in place on the bridge of his nose. He did it all with practiced ease while Asami sat behind her desk with a clenched jaw.

“Then why are you here, father?” Asami could feel that hot, stifling pressure that formed around her whenever her father was being difficult. She had not felt it since she had left the estate years ago and now it was all returning at once. 

The older man sat up, as if he had suddenly remembered why he had come by. “Ah, yes. Well, it has been a few years since you decided to go off on your little adventure.” He looked around again, as if he were expecting some hidden servant to come out from the shadows and offer him a drink. He let out a displeased huff when he saw Asami’s dry bar only held a pitcher of water. Asami took a deep breath but said nothing. 

_The quicker he tells me whatever he wants, the quicker he will leave._ She assuaged her discomfort by remembering how to best deal with her father. It usually involved letting him say his piece while she held her tongue. 

“I think it is time for you to stop this childish rebellion and finally fulfill your duty as an omega.” 

Asami clenched her jaw but said nothing. This was not unexpected and Hiroshi had said as much when she was planning to leave. Hiroshi pulled out a letter and set it on the woman’s desk. 

“I’ve talked to a few prominent families and I have found you a suitable husband.” Asami looked down at the letter. She recognized the family crest on the seal. She looked up as her father continued, “General Iroh sends his regards and an invitation to meet before any other arrangements are made.” The omega’s eyes were wide with rage and disbelief. She was too shocked to say anything. 

“I’ll admit, he is a bit older but he is part of a strong, capable bloodline. I think you could do much worse, considering.” Hiroshi gave Asami a poignant look and the woman finally found the resolve to speak.

“You came here to try to marry me off to a stranger? I am not chattel and I do not intend to marry some man and bear him children for the sake of establishing a strong bloodline like a pair of purebred dogs.”

Hiroshi gave Asami an unimpressed look. “Considering the company you keep, I was lucky to find anyone that would have you. No one likes to buy used goods if they can help it.”

His cold words felt like being dunked in a bath of ice. Asami felt her eyes prickle with tears. Her father had never spoken to her this harshly. “Father, I am trying to follow my dreams. I am doing good work here to advance aeronautics and I plan to expand the company with the help of a new investor.” She could tell her voice was weak with emotion and she feared how her father would respond. 

The man scoffed, “You think you would have gotten as far as you did without the Sato name?” He rubbed his wedding band out of habit, something that Asami quickly noticed.

Asami stood up. The omega had not been taught to cower and sputter in front of bullies, not even her father. She was done entertaining this ludicrous proposition. “Everything I have done here has been on my own. I used the money that my mother left me. Money that helped you build _your_ empire, if you remember. I have not touched a single yuan of your money since I left and I do not intend to. I did not use the Sato name to get ahead. I used my skills and worked hard to get to where I am. Now, I would suggest you leave of your own volition before I have someone make you leave.” 

Hiroshi was incensed enough that a bit of his aggressive pheromones escaped his control. Asami’s skin prickled uncomfortably. Her father had never used his status as an alpha against her and she found herself shrinking under his gaze. The omega thought about ignoring her pride and calling out for Bolin or Mako to come to her office. Just as Hiroshi looked ready to get up from his chair, Bolin rushed into the office.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt the family reunion but I have something important - ”

“My father was just leaving,” Asami spoke, just above a whisper. She was still shaken by the menacing look her father had given her seconds ago. He looked like a completely different man and the green eyed woman knew this was an altercation they would not come back from. 

Hiroshi grabbed his belongings and turned towards the door without a word. Bolin moved out of his way and waved goodbye awkwardly. 

“Do you need me to walk him out?” he asked Asami. 

The omega shook her head. “There’s no need. He can find his way out,” she sat down with a sigh. “You came in right in the nick of time, Bolin.” she smiled gratefully at the man while she motioned for him to go on with his message. 

Bolin sucked his lips into his mouth into a frown, “I don’t know how happy you’ll be after I tell you the news.” Asami noticed that the man looked frazzled and her mind instantly went to some malfunction or accident in the testing lab. 

“It’s Korra. The fleet had an accident and they lost a ship. It was the ship Korra was on and they are still waiting on a list of confirmed survivors.” 

~~~

_Korra let out a wistful sigh. It was late on the third day of their arrangement and she could smell Asami’s heat dissipating. The omega was pressed tightly against her side, softly caressing the alpha’s chest and abdomen while she rested her head on a strong tan shoulder._

_“You’re leaving for Ba Sing Se tomorrow, right?” the blue eyed woman asked, trying to not let the disappointment show in her tone._

_“Mmhmm,” Asami answered, without stopping her soft touches. “Thank you for helping me.” She rested her hand on Korra’s hip before she went on in a softer voice. “I mean it. This has been better than I could have imagined.” It sounded like she was going to say more but instead just added “I can go to the conference thanks to you.”_

_Korra broke the awkward silence that followed, “Well, if you want to thank me, maybe you could help me with my next rut.” She meant to say it in jest but her voice was much too husky. She blamed the lingering heat pheromones surrounding her._

_“If you really think I could be of use, I’d be willing to help you out. With your rut. If you don’t have someone better available.”_

_Korra reached down to link their hands. “I can’t think of anyone I’d pick over you, ‘Sami.”_

_The green eyed woman did not respond. Instead, she reached up to kiss the tan woman. Korra shifted so they could deepen the kiss. It was slow and sensual, tinged with a familiarity that three days of heat had afforded them. The alpha pulled the omega closer, relishing the feel of the naked body against her own._

_“You feel like you belong against me,” she whispered into Asami’s mouth. She expected the omega to pull away again or say something flippant but instead Asami’s eyes turned dark with desire. The green eyed woman pulled the alpha on top of her._

_“Show me,” she panted, already flushed with need. Korra could smell the omega’s renewed arousal filling the space around them._

_The alpha hesitated “Are you sure? Your heat is ending and you might start feeling some soreness from the last few days.” Her tan cheeks tinged with a slight blush but Asami just pulled her down closer._

_“I want to feel what it’s like to be with you when I have my wits about me,” she purred. The omega buried her nose against the crook of the alpha’s neck and scented her. Asami ran her tongue over the alpha’s pulse before whispering hoarsely, “Unless you don’t think you can handle me when I’m not pliant and heat crazed.”_

_Korra responded immediately. She felt herself swell to full hardness and her alpha was eager to answer the challenge the omega had put forward. Korra tried to resist her baser instincts but Asami wrapped her legs around her and pulled her in. The alpha’s cock was instantly smeared in Asami’s arousal. The tan woman ground herself against the hot, wet cunt lips under her, effectively coating herself in Asami’s essence._

_Asami’s teeth chattered from the level of arousal she felt as Korra took control. The alpha’s possessive heady scent surrounded the omega and she arched up to try to take in Korra’s cock. She moaned loudly when the alpha’s thick cockhead breached her opening._ _  
_ _“Oh Spirits,” the green eyed woman cried out when the alpha pushed in deeper._

_“You take me so well,” the alpha praised. The omega’s cunt throbbed around her in response and the blue eyed woman jogged her hips at the wonderful sensation of liquid heat massaging her._

_The alpha lost herself in the feel of the omega and she continued to thrust at her own pace, not fully cognizant of what the omega under her needed. When the cunt lips surrounding her reddened she slowed her pace slightly to look at the display. The alpha thought about how good the omega would look taking her knot and she felt herself start to swell. Asami mewled in displeasure at the change of pace and wrapped her legs around Korra, urging her to stay buried deep inside her. The alpha growled deep in her chest, warning the omega to stay still. Korra pulled Asami’s legs from around her waist and pushed them up against the omega’s chest. Her tan shoulders pressed against the green eyed woman’s thighs to hold her in place. Asami gasped at the new position. She was fully exposed and Korra’s cock seemed to sink in deeper as she bore into her already stuffed pussy._

_“Yes! Korra! Fuck me like I’m -,”_

_“Mine,” Korra howled out, rutting away at the omega under her. She could feel her knot threatening to grow to its full size at any moment. She felt herself reach less and less deeply into the omega and she grunted as she strove to reach her climax. Under her the omega was mewling, just as eager to be filled with Korra’s cum as the alpha was to fill her once more. Asami reached her hands up to pull Korra closer against her._

_“I can feel your knot trying to rip me open.”_

_The alpha looked at the omega, her eyes full of worry even in her sex fueled daze. Asami met her gaze with a filthy look. “Do it. Knot me.”_

_She reached up to give the alpha a sloppy, open mouth kiss and it seemed to be the breaking point for the blue eyed woman. Korra felt her knot swell fully and she pumped her hips short and fast, trying to work it into the woman under her. The omega grit her teeth and dug her nails into Korra’s back as the widest part slid into her. The knot popped into place and Korra started to cum. She grunted with each spurt and when she was spent, she collapsed on Asami. The omega chuckled to herself._

_“Korra, you’re heavier than you look. Can you shift a little?”_

_Asami reached up to move some of the slick sweaty hair from the alpha’s forehead. The blue eyed woman’s eyes were still glazed and unresponsive after her orgasm. She hummed in response before trying to roll off of the omega but her knot still tied them together. Asami let out a louder laugh before saying something else and Korra seemed to snap out of her post coital fog._

_“I’m sorry, what did you say?” She shifted some of her weight off of Asami, glad that her knot was shrinking and she could move once again. The omega took a deep breath before she bit her lip and stared at the woman on top of her. Asami repeated herself but only a muffled sound came out. Korra furrowed her eyebrows as Asami continued to talk. She could barely make out what the engineer was saying and there was a rushing sound of water nearby that was getting louder._

_“Do you hear that?” Korra asked. She turned towards the bathroom to hear if the tap was left running. She shook her head to rid herself of the sound but it only intensified._

_A scream tore through the rush of sounds and when she looked down, Asami was being swept into a dark whirlpool that had appeared below them. The alpha reached down with her left arm, trying to grab onto Asami. The green eyed woman’s eyes were wide with panic and her nails dug into Korra’s tan arm as she tried to stay afloat. Korra fought the current, determined to keep herself and the omega above water but the current grew stronger. Korra felt herself being pulled under the water by a particularly strong wave. “Asami!” she cried out, but a wrenching motion on her arm forced her to let go of the other woman. The alpha’s mouth opened wide in pain and the cold, dark water rushed into her mouth as another wave crashed on top of her._

“Asami!” Korra jerked awake. She attempted to sit up but pain shot from the left side of her neck to the tip of her fingers, forcing her back down onto the bed she was lying on. She looked around at the sparsely decorated room and surmised she was in a hospital. There was a single chair next to a small table with some cards and a few books piled on it. The door to her room was closed but she could make out faint sounds coming from what she presumed was a hallway. When she had shifted in her sleep, her blanket had fallen from her chest and she could see she was covered in bandages on most of her torso and her left arm. She tried to wriggle her fingers but a burning sensation shot up her arm. The woman lifted her right arm and balled her hand into a fist. She sighed in relief when minimal pain accompanied her movements. The alpha tried to stand up but even sitting up caused her too much pain. She laid back down and tried to ignore the throbbing pain on her left shoulder. Korra thought about calling for someone after a few minutes of lying there, desperate for answers. However, just as she grew inpatient enough to attempt to get up again, the door swung open. Kai, holding a book and what looked like an orangeade bottle, walked into the room. The boy froze for a second when he saw Korra was awake. He then looked around frantically before throwing the book on the chair and setting down his glass bottle with shaking hands onto the small crowded table. 

He rushed over to the bed, looking more nervous than the woman had ever seen him. His hands were still shaking and when Korra smiled at him she saw his eyes well up with tears. 

“Korra! I’m so glad you’re awake. The doctors weren’t sure you’d be okay and I told them you would but - Oh! I gotta go tell the doctor." The boy yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of the room, “I’ll be right back!” He slammed the door open, not bothering to close it behind him. Korra saw him disappear further into the hospital. He looked so small and fragile. The alpha felt a cold, sickening feeling of dread well up inside of her and for some reason she worried Kai would disappear into a dark, swirling void. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪♪ Got me feeling like a straight goddess  
> Tangled in these white sheets don't gotta be modest ♪♪
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Check out my tumblr and twitter @westershiresauce


End file.
